


Bucky Barnes Imagines And Preferences

by demonhunterknight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fridge Magnets, Hickeys, Insecurities, Magnets, No Sex, Self Confidence Issues, bucky being adorable, cuteness, depressed reader, lots of one shots, maybe some smutty stuff, reader likes sticking things on his arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: 1. The reader gets bored and decides to see how many fridge magnets she can stick to Bucky's arm without him realising.2. The reader goes to Tony's party and starts to feel insecure. *Request*3. The reader and Bucky babysit Clint's kids *request*





	1. Fridge Magnets? Really?

  Bucky X Reader

 

~ Fridge Magnets? Really? ~

 

You walked into the kitchen, Steve sat at the table with Bucky, drinking a glass of orange juice whilst Bucky ate his cereal in silence. You glanced at the two and greeted them.

"Morning Steve, Bucky" You yawned and opened the fridge door glancing at the coloured magnets as you did. You pulled out the milk sliding it onto the table as you opened the top cupboard, standing on the edge of your toes to reach the cereal. You heard a chair move and then a warm body pressed against your back, a hand reached up and pulled out the cereal you were attempting to reach, you felt your face heat up as the body moved backwards from you.

"Short ass" The voice said and you turned around the face Bucky glaring at the super soldier as you did so. 

"shuddup" you mumbled and sat down at the table, pouring the cereal into a bowl, Bucky sat down, a smirk etched onto his face. Steve was watching the two of you smiling as you glared at him across the table and he smiled. You hummed under your breath now content on ignoring the man. 

"Helpless~" You mumbled as you hummed. Bucky looked up at you.

"What was that doll?" He asked as you glanced at him.

"Just a song that's been stuck in my head all day" You replied shoving a spoon of cereal into your mouth. 

"What song? I don't think I've heard it" He questioned, you swallowed what you were chewing.

"It's Hamilton, a musical, you probably haven't heard of it 'cause you're a pensioner" You grinned at his shocked expression as Steve choked on his juice.

 

"What did you just call me doll?" 

 

"You're a pensioner, I mean you are like over 80 years old Buck" You said grinning. Looking towards the fridge as you did so, the fridge magnets again catching your attention you grinned an idea popping into your head.

"Hmm.. Is that so?" He asks eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Uhuh" You nod tipping your chair back, reaching towards a coloured magnet. Steve watches you a smile forming on his face knowing what you're going to do.

You finally reach the fridge magnet, popping it off the door and leaning forward again on your chair. You grin silently, and reach you hand to Bucky's arm looking him in the eye.

"It's okay though. I'll help you cross the road" You smirk and slap the magnet on his arm with a soft  _clunk_ noise. He glances down at his arm in confusion. His eyes widen slightly when he sees what you've done and you stand up in your chair, you mission complete. You smiled at Steve who was attempting not to laugh as Bucky looked up at you.

"Did you just... Stick a magnet to my arm?" He asks and you nod.

"Y/N, this is a weapon of mass destruction not a goddamn magnet" He says, you laugh and reply.

"More like a weapon of mass cuteness!" You laugh and walk out of the room, heading towards the storeroom in search of more magnets.

This wasn't going to end here.

You had a plan.

 

~Time skip 'cause i'm lazy~

 

You walked into the media room, your pockets stuffed full of magnets, you saw Bucky lying on the sofa asleep and you grinned. Tony glanced at you and you put a finger to your lips as you pointed at the sleeping figure. He raised a brow and shrugged watching as you crept closer quietly so you didn't wake the soldier.

You pulled a handful of magnets out of your pocket and carefully stuck them along his arm, which was conveniently stretched across the sofa arm. Tony chuckled softly and you glanced up at him.

"Shh" You whispered as you continued to empty the magnets from your pocket onto his arm.

When you had finished you took a step back to admire your work.

Across his left arm was an array of colour and magnets in different shapes and sizes. The soldier moved in his sleep and you smirked. He was going to be so pissed when he woke up. You smiled at Tony as he pulled out his phone to take pictures.

"Send them to me" You whispered as he nodded, grinning and trying not to laugh.

"Of course, but this, this is fucking amazing" He said. You laughed softly and retreated from the room.

 

~Another time skip cause it's early in the morning~

 

"Y/N!" A voice echoed through the tower. You glanced up and swore.

"Shit he's awake" Steve looked at you in disapproval.

"What did you do now y/n?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Oh you know, just stuck a few magnets to Buck again" You grinned and stepped out of the room, heading to your own.  You closed the door behind you and started to laugh. This was gonna be great.

A few moments later there was loud knocking at your door.

"Y/N! I know you're in there, let me in, now" He ordered. You swallowed quickly and headed towards the door. Opening it and looking up at your friend to see him glaring down at you, he raised his arm to display the multitude of colour.

"Care to explain?" He asked. You frowned and feigned innocence.

"Explain what Buck?" You asked smiling at him.

"This" He said, raising his arm further towards you.

"Oh that" You said "Well, I just got a little bored, it looks good on you" You smiled hoping he wasn't too mad.

"Is that so..." He says trailing off. "Well then"

"Well what?" You ask nervously as his arm reaches up to you cheek cupping it.

"Guess i'm just going to have to show you what happens when you mess with me" He grins and your eyes widen as he pushes you gently through the door and closes it with his heel, he turns your body so your back hits the door and he presses his lips against yours, your eyes widen as he deepens the kiss, and your eyes flutter shut. His arm reaches around your waist and grips it as he pulls you away from the door. Pulling you towards the bed.

He breaks the kiss as he pushes you down. And climbs on top of you, pushing your hands against the bed above your head. You wiggle a bit but he holds you still bringing you back into a kiss. He lets go of your hands and pulls down the hem of your collar, breaking the kiss again and trailing smaller ones down your neck, you lean into them as your hand moves around his torso, holding him there, you feel him smile into your neck as he bites down, making you gasp. You feel him continue to nip and bite at your neck as you move around slightly under him. When he pulls away, he glances down at your neck, happy at what he's done. He pulls you closer to him and whispers in your ear.

"That'll teach you to stick magnets to my arm again" He pulls away from you and stands up walking out of the door, leaving you there shocked at what just happened.

 

~Yet ANOTHA time skip~

 

You walk into the kitchen to see Tony, Steve, Buck and Natasha sitting at the table, you run a hand through your hair and greet them as usual.

"Morning guys" You yawn and Tony glances up to respond but stopping on seeing the state of your neck.

"Rough night huh y/n?" He asks, Natasha and Steve look up at this remark and Steve blushes when he sees what Tony was referring to.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" You ask confused, Bucky smirks.

"You have a uh few uh hickeys so to speak" Tony says. You frown and then remember what happened, frowning you walk over to the small mirror and see the state of your neck.

"James Buchanan Barnes" You state.

"Yes doll?" He asks, looking up from his breakfast.

"I'm going to kill you" You growl, he smirks and the others look back and forth from the two of you.

"I didn't know you two were a thing" Tony grins, you scowl at him and Bucky looks up.

"Oh there are a lot of things you don't know, and doll, I thought you enjoyed it" He says, you blush and frown at him.

"S-Shut up Barnes" He  stands up smiling and pulls you towards him pressing a soft kiss to your lips. S

"Sure thing doll" He says as your reach your arm behind you.

 

_clunk_

 

Bucky glances down at his arm to see the pink magnet now stuck to his arm.

"Fridge magnets? Really? Again" You grin and pull him into a kiss.

"Only for you"

  

 


	2. Requests

So I was considering making this a book of one shots for Bucky Barnes, so if any of you have any requests just comment on what you guys want and I'll get it done. Or if you have any Avengers requests just comment again and I'll put it on a separate page.

Thanks - Demon


	3. Till the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is feeling insecure at Tony's party and leaves, Bucky sees this and follows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is dedicated to Desiree, I hope this helps you hon xx - Demon

#### Bucky X Depressed Reader *request by Desiree

 

You looked at your reflection in the mirror smiling, your reflection smiling back. It was the first time in a  while you had been this happy. You twisted your body to the side so you could examine the dress at another angle. For once you were happy, your h/c hair was twisted into a braided bun and the hair behind your ears hung down just a small amount.

You looked good. No beautiful.

With the grin still plastered to your face you made your way to the door, opening you turned to glance at the mirror one more time and closed the door behind you.

 

Tony was the reason you were dressed up like this. You weren't specifically dressed up for _him_. No, he was having a party at the tower again to celebrate another mission passing successfully, and being a part of that mission and a friend of Tony's you were of course invited.

Walking towards the elevator you stopped as you heard a door close behind you, you turned to see Natasha grinning at you.

"Someone looks good"  She complimented, you smiled and thanked her.

"So do you" You commented. She grinned again and you headed towards the elevator together.

"So is there anyone you're trying to impress?" She cooed as you blushed. "Ohhhh, I get it. Bucky"

"W-What, n-no" You stammered blushing furiously. Natasha was the only one who knew of your harboured affection towards the former winter soldier, and you had made her swear never to speak a word of it to anyone... Especially Tony, if he found out everyone would. And by everyone you meant the whole world, the news would probably reach Asgard too.

"You so are girl" She laughed as she pressed the button on the lift and the doors closed, them stopping as a metal arm shot held it in place.

"Speak of the devil..." Natasha mumbled as you elbowed her still blushing. The elevator door reopened and the man you had previously been talking about stepped in. He smiled and nodded politely at you his eyes trailing down your body as you blushed and stared at your feet in embarrassment. Bucky wasn't wearing his normal attire. No no no. Tonight he was wearing a white shirt with a midnight black tie contrasting against it.

The three of you stood in relative silence as the lift descended, the tension growing thicker and thicker by the minute, you shuffled to the other foot in an attempt to regain your sense of calm and a cool breeze hit you as the lift doors opened, Bucky stepping out immediately. You let out a sigh of relief as Natasha chuckled.

"Girl you've got it bad" She laughed and stepped out into the room the party was taking place in. You followed in her steps taking in the scene as you did.

"Wow Tony really went all out this time didn't he" You said as you watched couple sway to the music that was currently playing through Jarvis' speaker system.

"Uhuh" Nat nodded as she waved to Clint who stood by Steve at the bar. You both walked over and Clint and Steve greeted you with smiles.

"Hey Nat, care to go and dance" Clint asked immediately. She rolled her eyes at you and nodded, heading towards the main dancing area leaving you alone with Steve who smiled apologetically at you.

"Hey y/n, how are things?" He asked politely to make conversation. The two of you got along just fine but neither of you were the best conversationalists when it came to each other.

"I'm alright, how are you?" You asked in return as the conversation moved forward and you ordered some drinks and sat down at the bar area.

"Good, bit crowded tonight though huh" He says as he nods in a direction, you follow his nod to see Bucky surrounded by several attractive women, your eyebrows raised at this and you felt your heart tighten as you looked away.

"Yeah... Crowded" you mumbled as Steve turned to look at your saddened expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned for your sudden change in behaviour.

"Nothing Steve I'm fine" You said pausing his interrogation as you took a sip of your coke.

"Well if you wanna talk I'm always here y/n" He says as he stands up. "Well I'm going head over there" He says pointing towards Bucky and you nodded glancing towards Bucky as Steve walked away. You sighed and placed your head on your hands. The girls around him laughed and giggled, pushing their hair over their shoulder as they clearly flirted with him, you knew he was flirting back.

When he had first arrived in the tower he had been quiet, reserved. But now... He had gotten used to living as Bucky Barnes and was back to almost his old self. Meaning he was back to being a womanizer, and it hurt. Especially when he flirted with everyone but you.

It made you feel like crap. Was there something you were doing wrong? Didn't he like you?

You had been there for him when he had nightmares, waking up to hear his screams and muffled yelps, it killed you every time and every time you had went to him, to be there, to let him know HYDRA couldn't hurt him and he was safe. And he knew he was safe, in your arms. And he could never return the favours you had done to him.

And now you sat here, at Tony's party, watching him flirt with all the girls you couldn't even compare to. They were beautiful, stunning, model worthy, and you... You weren't that. Your mood sunk as you continued to watch the group joke and Bucky wrap his arm around one of the girls who leant into his touch.

That was it. You felt tears forming in your eyes as you stood up abruptly, causing Steve to notice your movement and frowning he followed your tearful gaze to Bucky. That's when he realised. You loved him. And right now, he was flirting with all the girls that weren't you. He turned to Bucky tapping him on the shoulder, the soldier responded by turning to him smiling.

"Yeah Steve?" He asked the male who pointed towards you leaving the room. Bucky's smile fell and his arm retreated from the girls waist who publically expressed her disappointment.

"What's wrong? Is she OK?" He asked worriedly, Steve shook his head and pushed him forward.

"Go after her Buck, I'll stay here" Bucky nodded and quickly followed after you.

 

~~~

The elevator doors closed behind you and you repeatedly pressed the button for the floor your room was on, you let the tears flow freely now, and the tears soon became sobs.

You couldn't stand it.

The doors opened with a ping and you quickly walked towards your room opening the door and slamming it behind you, locking it shut.

You collapsed to the floor, pulling your knees closer to your chest. You had begun the night feeling good about yourself, you had been going through a depressive state for so long before it and now, now you knew it was returning, your mind swarmed with all the thoughts that shouldn't be true but you believed them to be.

_worthless._

_stupid._

_ugly._

_you think people care?_

_pathetic._

Your body shook as you sobbed and the tears fell and your breathing became heavier and more uneven. You didn't hear the knock at the door and you didn't hear the attempts of the door handle being turned. You were too busy with your own mind.

_thud_

You stopped moving, your head  glancing up to locate the source of the sound. Then you saw him.

Bucky stood at the entrance of the door, the door half of its hinge, his shoulders moved up and down faster than usual and knew he had kicked the door down, he looked down at your dishevelled state and rushed forward, his knees bended and the next thing you knew he was kneeling beside you pulling your head into his chest, you tried to resist but your body gave up and you sank into the warmth sobbing harder than you had been before, you felt his flesh hand move around your waist and his other hand tangle itself in your hair as Bucky rubbed small circles on your waist, mumbling into your hair.

"Come on doll, what's wrong, talk to me please?" He begged you, you heard his voice cracking and you sobbed out what had been on your mind for a while.

"Do you hate me" You blurted out. Bucky stiffened and pulled away from your sobbing form.

"What? Of course not doll, why why on earth would you think that?" He asked his eyes full of hurt and sorrow.

"Y-You flirt with e-everyone but m-me and I-I-I just feel so so hideous compared t-to the other g-girls you talk t-to" You stuttered words muffled by tears. Bucky's eyes widened and he pulled you closer once more.

"Doll, I could never hate you I'm so so sorry I ever made you feel like that, I... I love you doll" He said hesitantly as he looked at you. You stared at him. Did he just say...?

"You l-love me?" You asked unbelievingly. The soldier nodded and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

"I always did, from the moment I stepped foot in this tower, the very first moment I saw you. I just didn't want to hurt you. And then the first time I had a nightmare here... And you were just there. You didn't have to be but you were there, because that's who you are, you're perfect, you're perfect to me. You don't have to be pretty like the others, cause to me you're gorgeous doll. And I didn't think I deserved someone like you... Didn't ever think i'd find someone like you. Never believed that you'd be the one for me, but you are, and doll. Don't ever compare yourself to them, they're not worth it. Because _you_ are a thousand times more beautiful than they could ever dream to be. You my doll, are perfect"

He pulled you closer and you felt his lips nervously press against yours in a soft kiss, yet you felt all of the passion and love behind it. You close your eyes breathing him in. The soft smell of wood smoke, pine and something sharp that makes him... him.

When he pulled away placed both his hands on your face and you pressed your tear stained cheek into the cool metal of his hand.

"This" He says looking towards his metal arm "I can do this because of you, i'm not scared when i'm around you" You smile at him and grins, a real smile and god was it beautiful.

"That my dear is why I love you, because in the end it's all thanks to you and i'll be here with you" You looked up at Bucky.

"Till the end of the line?" You asked and he smiled again.

"Till the end of the line doll"


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the reader babysit Clint and Laura's kids whilst they go out for a meal.  
> Request for Marshmalloween.

Request for Marshmalloween:

"Yeah, Yeah of course, I understand.... No it's completely fine, I have the day off anyway..... Don't worry about it Clint, you know I love your kids..... Bucky?..... I'll see if he can.... Yeah, no problem.... See you..... Bye" You put the phone down and slid it into your jean pocket, you glanced around the tower, which was surprisingly quiet for once, and stood up sliding the stool closer to the counter as you did so.

You had just got off the phone with Clint, he and his wife Laura we're finally going out for the meal he had been promising her for several months. And with Natasha out on a mission he had asked you to babysit.. Well, you and Bucky. He had decided it would be better for the two of you to do it as everyone knows what a handful Cooper, Lila and now Nathaniel could be, it's not that you couldn't handle them on your own, Clint had just assumed you'd want more help now there was a baby. And he had chosen Bucky.

It's not that you didn't like Bucky, quite the opposite in fact. You had been harbouring a crush on the super soldier for quite some time but had never had the courage to tell him about it.

So you had agreed to take care of the kids and you were currently tying your untied shoe lace as you did. You heard footsteps and you looked up, Bucky stood in the doorway and he glanced at you in amusement, you bent back up and smiled at him.

"I'm guessing Clint called you?" You asked, he nodded in response and gestured behind him.

"Guess we better get going" He said and you nodded following him as he exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

 

~Time skip to Clint's house~

 

You both pulled up to Clint's drive and Bucky turned off the ignition. You climbed out of the passenger's seat grabbing a small duffel bag while you did, you had bought a few things to entertain the kids so you and Bucky could at least have a few minutes of relative silence tonight. You shut the car door and hopped up the porch steps, Bucky following close behind you, you opened the door and as soon as you did his kids sprung on you.

"Y/N! Y/N!" Cooper and Lila cried in unison as they jumped on you almost smothering you until they saw Bucky.

"Buck! Buck!" They moved their attack onto him and he dropped the bag he had sneakily taken from you and awkwardly hugged the kids. You smiled at him, even though he had been staying at the tower for a while and had gotten used to people and started to reciprocate physical contact he was still extremely uncertain of what to do around children. He picked Cooper up as he squealed and then returned him to the safety of the ground just as Clint and Laura walked in. They were both dressed smartly, Clint in a suit and Laura in a knee length tight dress. You hugged both of them.

"You both look great" You complimented and they both thanked you. Laura smiled at Bucky nervously, she hadn't gotten used to him yet, though made the best effort to include him in friendly conversations. He gave a half smile and a nod in return and Clint turned to you.

"Thanks again for this. Sorry it's so last minute" He explained. You shrugged off his apology and smiled.

"It's fine you know how much I love your kids" You grinned as Lila came forward handing you a  crayon draw image of a cat. You bent down and ruffled her hair grinning.

"Wow, this is amazing, you going to be an artist?" You asked her and she nodded several times leaving the room to return to more colouring. You turned back to Clint who was grabbing his jacket.

"We should get going. If there are any problems call me Ok? And thanks again" He said nodding towards the door. You smiled and nodded. Watching them leave through the door and giving a wave as they drove down the driveway. Once they had left you turned around and walked back into the house closing the door behind you.

You could hear the kids run around the living room and you sighed. It was going to be a long night. Smiling you walked into the room where Bucky stood with Cooper on his shoulders, he was grinning and you laughed. It was kinda cute. Smiling you wondered what it would be like to have a life like Clint and Laura with Bucky, shaking your head you walked forward and scooped Lila up who squealed in delight as you put her on your shoulders, she stuck her tongue out at Cooper who returned the gesture and Bucky raised a brow at you.

"Kids" He said and you started laughing as you spun around in a circle a bit. A few more minutes of spinning and you started to grow tired, so you sat Lila down on the sofa with Bucky doing the same with Cooper.

"Aww" They both whined in unison. You smiled at them.

"Come on, I'm getting tired, how about we watch a film huh? Buck can help you guys find one and I'll get Nathaniel how about that?" You asked and they both nodded their heads almost a blur.

You headed towards the kitchen where Nathaniel sat in a high chair, you smiled and picked him up bringing him into the living room where you placed him into a cot. Sitting down on the sofa next to Bucky you looked at Lila and Cooper.

"So, what film did you guys pick out?" You asked. They both giggled and said.

"Tangled!" You rolled your eyes.

"We've watched that film a million times though" You stated and the kids just shook their heads. Bucky picked up the remote and pressed play, and you began to watch the film.

 

A while later Cooper was asleep his head resting on Lila's shoulder who was also beginning to sleep, you looked at the two and smiled. You poked Bucky and pointed at them. He smiled too and turned his attention back to the film, it was at this moment you realised Bucky had never watched this and you chuckled slightly.

"I take it you're enjoying this?" You asked and he turned to look at you again. He gave a slight nod in response and pulled the blanket that had been bought earlier closer around him, you smiled softly and returned to watching the film.

It was  few minutes later and the 'I see the light' song came on you grinned. You knew this song, the song started and you watched the two characters boat out onto the lake. Then your favourite line came up and you sang gently along.

" _And the world has somehow shifted~_ " Bucky turned to look at you and you saw he was smiling.

" _All at once everything looks different_ ~" You continued and looked at him.

" _Now that I see you_ ~" You felt  a blush rising and you looked away from Bucky quickly. You felt his arm move around your shoulder and you looked back at him. You saw him gesture towards the sleeping kids. And you frowned in confusion slightly.

"Do... Do you ever want.. That?" He said nervously, you watched his expression and you smiled.

"Yeah.. It would be nice, but what with S.H.I.E.L.D and everything.. I guess it would be a bit hard" He nodded and turned to look at the screen for a moment then turned back to you.

"Have you ever... Met a guy you'd want that with?" Your eyes widened a bit at his question and you blushed.

"Yeah, I have" You said and looked down, Bucky turned away a disappointed expression on his face.

"Well, he'd be an idiot to pass you up" Your eyes widened and he turned to look at you and you saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Buck.. What's wrong?" You asked and he looked away.

"Nothing... I just.." He seemed to hesitate and you shuffled closer.

"Just say what's on your mind" You said, praying a little.

He let out a sigh.

"I love you" He said bluntly looking at you your eyes widened and you started to speak.

"Buck... I love you... I have done for a while. No, since you first stepped foot into the tower" You admitted and he turned to look at you in surprise. He smiled slightly and reached his arm up to brush a hand across your cheek, he leant in a you shut your eyes. You felt his lips press against yours and you smiled into the kiss. It was soft and gentle, the opposite of what you'd expect from the winter soldier and he wrapped an arm around your waist as he kissed you softly, when he released the kiss he pulled you into his chest and muttered into your hair.

"I love you so damn much" You smiled and hugged his torso until you heard a noise behind you.

"EW! Buck and Y/N sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" They were cut off by Bucky gently pushing them off the sofa, where they fell into a crumpled pile. You smiled at them and you felt Bucky turn your head again and he pressed another soft kiss to your lips.

"Ewww!" Cooper protested again and you chuckled, Bucky pulling you into his chest once again.

"Shuttup" He muttered.

 

 


End file.
